The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved weighing device.
It is, of course, a matter of common knowledge that a wide variety of different mechanical, hydraulic and electronic weighing devices are both well known and widely used. In spite of the fact that there are extremely large numbers of different known weighing devices and in spite of the fact that various types of weighing devices have been known since virtually the advent of civilization, it is considered that there is still a need for weighing devices which are specifically adapted to be used for various different specialized tasks. It is considered that this need is frequently combined with a need for devices specifically adapted for or specific usages which are relatively inexpensive as compared to prior devices for use in performing the same type of operation or task.
It is believed that this can be easily illustrated by referring to weighing devices which are primarily intended to be utilized in weighing common envelopes of a type normally sent through the postal systems of the world. Most common postal scales as are used for weighing envelopes and the like are moderately expensive devices constructed so as to be capable of withstanding a significant amount of physical abuse. In spite of the manner in which these prior devices have been constructed they frequently have not been particularly accurate and frequently have indicated weights which are significantly different from actual weights of objects.
Because of their costs, many types of postal scales are not often utilized in home type environments. Efforts have been made to provide a number of different scales or weighing devices for use in such environments. Some of such prior devices have been constructed in such a manner as to be relatively incapable of withstanding the normal handling and abuse accorded a weighing device in the home. Other of such prior home devices have tended to be of such a character as to be relatively undesirable for use as a result of their complexity or manner of operation.
As a result of these factors, it is considered that there is a distinct need for new and improved weighing devices: which are specifically adapted for use in weighing envelopes and the like; which are sufficiently inexpensive that they can be utilized in homes and in offices where postal scales are not normally used; and which are reasonably accurate.